Shine Days!
by EzAkiYuIcHi
Summary: After they accepted their lives the SSS were reunited by fate as highschool students on their new lives. Hinata founds himself remembering some of the things that happened in the afterlife, specially his promise with Yui.
1. Morning Dreamer

Chapter 1

Morning Dreamer

"_A dream, what the... there's a girl in front of me, why is she crying? Did I do something wrong? Wait a moment! come to think of it I don't even know her, I wonder who is she, what is she saying? I can't hear her, tears just keep falling down her face, yet she looks so satisfied. I don't get it she's crying but she's smiling at the same time. No wait! __It can't be! It's g__ot to be her,,,"_

"Hinata.. Hinata wake up! You're going to be late on the first day of school. Wake up!" mom said while shaking my head continuously,

"Yes yes I'm awake I'm awake stop shaking my head I'm getting dizzy." I was still half awake, wondering what that dream was all about.

"You'd better be! Well then breakfast is on the table ok? I got to go to work early today so better clean up after you eat, and HURRY YOU'RE going to be late!" she said slamming the door.

"I wonder what that dream meant? *sigh* I don't even get it.." I said to no one in particular.

"I wonder what time is it?" I scoured my messy room in search for the alarm clock that was supposed to wake me up and didn't, stupid piece of trash. Oh here it is! It red 8:45am.

I paused for a moment and then "NOOOO! It was this late already? I'm going to miss the 9 o'clock bus!" I rushed to the washroom and it took me 6 minutes to get ready I quickly put on my uniform and ran, I took the toast on the table and left the others there. I'll just clean it later after school hopefully mom will go home late again and wouldn't see the mess I left behind.

Today is the first day of my 2nd year in High school I'm not that smart, I was only accepted in this school because of my talent in playing baseball, everything is given to me for free except for the daily expenses like transportation and personal things, although food at the cafeteria is free and I can use the baseball equipment anytime I want.

"YES! I made it.." I said while catching my breath. The bus arrived at 8:57 am and immediately left after all the passengers entered the bus. On the next bus stop a girl wearing the uniform of our school sat right beside me. She's a 1st year, huh? Wait why do I get the feeling that I know her?

"Good Morning.." I said, now I ask myself _"What are you doing starting a conversation with a girl you don't know? Are you an idiot?"_

"Hello.. Good morning!"

She's ignoring me.

"GOOOD MOORNING!" I said, simultaneously poking her head with my index finger.

"STOP IT!" she reacted and then she punched me.

"WHY YOU, UNCUTE LITTLE GIRL! Have you no respect for your senpai!" I said locking her in an arm lock.

"'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I give! I give it hurts SENPAiI!"

"Well your punch hurts too you know!"

The bus stopped and the driver went to the backseat where we were sitting (now fighting) and said "Stop that! If you two are going to fight do it outside of my bus.. GET OUT!" He pulled us out of the bus and left us half way to the school.

"This is all your fault! I'm going to miss the performance of GilDeMo for the entrance ceremony. I really want to see Miyazawa-senpai perform live, see the MONSTROUS shreds of Hisako-san, the way Irie-san beats the drums with energy while maintaining her cuteness, and I won't forget Sekine-san who played the bass guitar who is completely in sync with Hisako's guitar. Their music is the best, and now I'm going to miss their performance because of you.!" She said, her emotions changed from angry to happy then sad and angry again.

"Well it's also your fault! You punched me remember?"

"I wouldn't do that if you weren't so annoying so early in the morning!"

"And I wouldn't do that if you just talked to me in first place."

"Are you stupid? Why would I talk to you I don't even know who you are!"

"That's enough both of you!"

"Oh Yurippe, good morning,,"

"Oh look another Idiot appeared, today must be IDIOT day.." she interrupted.

"Why you disrespectful little girll.. DIE DIE DIE!" I put her on another arm lock this time tighter and harder to break through.

"uwwaa.. I'm sorry I'm sorry it hurts senpai!"

"hmpf.. There is no helping you two.. See ya."

"Yeah see ya yurippe."

"You're killing me. You B-A-S-T-A-R-D."

"Geez come lets go to school already."

"I'm going to hurt you really bad LATER!" She said as if a dark aura was engulfing her whole body.

"Yeah whatever.. Are you coming or not?"

"HEY! Wait for me! Senpaii!"

I wonder why I feel so comfortable doing these things. As if I was doing these things before but I can't recall when and where. And there is still that dream, I should think about, I should have known her name by now but my mom woke me up right before I can remember her name. Minutes later we arrived at the entrance of the school. (*Alchemy by GilDeMo can be heard in the background.)

"Senpai Senpai! Can you hear that?"

"You really liked that band do you?"

"OF COURSE I DO! They are the best, one day I want to perform with them on stage."

"Well then good luck with that, I got to go to my class."

"Wait senpai!" She said while pulling my uniform.

"Let go of me!"

"Nooo!"

"Let go!"

"Please listen to what I have to say"

"Well then what is it?"

"ehh to... which way is it to the auditorium again? Teehee. XP"

"I'm going to class."

"Senpai!"

"In one condition,"

"yes yes what is it!"

"I'm sure I didn't get you name yet."

"Why would you want to get it, besides I'm not wearing it. So you can't get it."

"Seriously you are such a kid." I said face palmed

"huh?"

"I meant what is your name?"

" oh why didn't you just say that in the first place? Its Yui.."

Yui... Why does that sound so familiar? "I see, let's go." I replied

"Eh.. Where are we going?"

"To the auditorium you wanted to watch GilDeMo right? Let's go"

"Thank you senpai. HIHIHI!"

I have a feeling the first day of my 2nd year is not over yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of the characters all credits go to the producers and the animators. But I do own this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. :)

Special Thanks to: maya-chan14 (A fellow writer she writes fanfictions of Fairy Tail.) for editing some parts of this chapter. Hey guys by the way I recommend her fanfictions it's really neat ;)

Inspiration/Motives for this story: hmm Let's see, well I'm a college student now so I'm kind of missing my High School friends and every time I re-watch "Angel Beats!" it really reminds of the time I spend with them (except for the gunfights and all,we didn't do that of course XD) it was really fun and I wouldn't trade those memories for the world because without them . . . . I can't even imagine what happened to me I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction now if I haven't met them, that's one. And the most important thing I wouldn't be who I am now without the support and motivations they have given me. As for my motives I want to dedicate this to my High School friends, for my very own yui (YIIEE! Hehe! Just kidding :)) and I want to improve my skills in writing.

- End -

**Page **7


	2. Message

Message: hahaha! Hello guys XD took me about 3months before I updated my story because of school you know college.. and stuff XD hmm ... anyways I would like to say there is a correction in chapter I i accidentally renamed one of tha characters "Miyazawa" is actually "Iwasawa" sorry I got it all mixed up.

In the next chapter lets pretend that they are speaking Japanese ok? Just pretend a little bit because there is a part there where someone spoke in English other that T.K. although I think its a bit corny but my friends says that its alright .. "pwede na daw yan" hahaha! :)) well enjoy and thanks for reading my stories.


	3. The 1st day

**Chapter 2**

_The 1__st__ Day_

(background song "Crow song by GDM")

And here I am at the auditorium for the opening ceremony for the 1st year students/

"uwaaaa!" Yui squealed, she seems to be enjoying herself. Too bad were at the back so we can't clearly see the performance.

I heard a shout amongst the loud music saying "Kneel!" Then I felt a powerful kick at the back of knee.

"GOD DAMNIT YUI! What was that for?!"

"SHUT UP! Now I'm gonna climb onto your shoulder 1..3 .."

"You're heavy you know that?!

"Stop complaining and stand up.. I can't see the performance."

"Fine fine, just don't move around too much. One... two.." I stood up, and I wonder why I did that. What's with this girl I feel as if she's someone I met before.

"Senpai! Can you see them play? They're awesome right?"

"Yeah, you're right." I bet she would flip if I say that those girls playing on that stage are my classmates last year, but I rather not she might follow me for the rest of the year to get close to Miyazawa and the others.

"oohh. What's this? You two sure more look like a happy couple now than earlier."

"Wha- Yurippe what are you doing here?"

"Why am I ruining your moment?

"You're wrong it's not like that." I said then I unintentionally dropped Yui off my back. I can see her on my peripheral vision she landed straight on her back slamming to the ground. Making a LOUD THUD

(Crow song Ended)

"EVERYONE! Thank you for listening" Iwazawa announced the end of their performance. The other students are screaming so loud because of the amazing performance given by Girls Dead Monste.

"I better get to class.." Yuri said while turning back and preparing to walk away, and then she paused for a moment and turned "Oh Hinata I almost forgot to tell you this but it looks like we are in the same class again, I checked the class list awhile before coming here. I happen to see your name and wanted to inform you so go to 2-B ok? See ya"

"yep.. thanks Yuripppe"

"BASTARD!" Yui said and pinned me to the ground and pulled my head to back, "WHY'D you drop me?! I'm not made of metal you know?

"Let go of me, NOW!"

"No way .. no one can escape the yui-nyan lock,"

"What did you say?"

"what? Yui-nyan? So what about it?"

I manage to shake her off and freed myself "MOE! THAT'S WHAT I HATE THE MOST!" I quickly grabbed her cheeks and pulled it to the extent that it can't go any further.

"OWH OWH, Sheenphaif itf hursht,,"

"I don't care."

"I ghivhe uhf."

"It's too late now!"

"Ay'm SHOEREY!" Yui replied in English.

"HAHAHAHA! What the hell was that?"

"You stupid excuse for a man look at me my cheeks are all red because of you!"

"HAHAHA! YOU SAID SHOE, WHAT AN IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ahh,, haha ,, ha ,, hoo.. woah I haven't laughed like that for a long time, thank you for that.. wew.."

"hey senpai, we are the only ones left here.."

"eeh?"

(the school bell rang)

"what the?!" I said and quickly ran towards my classroom.

"ARA~~! OII! Come back! senpai!" Yui shouted, I looked back a bit and saw Yui jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Seeing her like that it feels really familiar even though I just met her today." I thought

I ran as fast as I can to my classroom,"What if Kirito-sensei is my homeroom teacher... eeekkk.. He is known to turn even the most delinquent of the delinquents that is as tough as a rock to a tissue paper. I can't imagine the punishment he might bestow upon me.."

I finally reached my room when I bumped into this huge man "OI! Hinata what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Kirito-sensei... I have no excuse I'm sorry I'm sorry it won't happen again.. Please forgive me." I desperately begged for forgiveness.

"What are you talking about Hinata? Its me Matsushita-dan."

"Eeh? Thank god I thought you were someone else."

"Good Morning Hinata!"

"oh.. Good Morning Ooyama."

"OI! HINATA!"

"What's your problem?"

"Who is that red haired girl you are with this morning? Are you trying to betray Yurippe? because if you do I'll cut your stomach wide open."

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT? Her hair was pink not red, what's that have to do with Yurippe eh?"

"That was pink?"

"How Unwise."

"You said it Shiina." I said while giving shiina a thumbs up.

"AMaZiNG even shiina-san is participating at a conversation now.. I didn't know this day will come." Said Ooyama

"How Unwise" Shiina replied

"eeh?!"

"ENOUGH! Hinata we will surely make Yurippe the Student Council President this year. Got that?! If you help that other girl become the next student council president i will make sure you die 100 times over."

"yeah .. sure.. just shut up already."

"The classroom sure sounds lively so early in the morning and on the 1st day too." Said iwasawa opening the door with the other GDM members looking over her back.

"Yo! Early morning groove man.. yeah.." T.K said after he entered the room and making some simple dance moves.

"What's with all the noise?" Yurippe said entering the room and heading towards her seat.

I'm standing in the middle of the room with ooyama,fujimaki and shiina is standing at one corner of the room. Some of our classmates are in front of the blackboard minding their own business having their own conversation with each other.

"Good morning too T.K" Ooyama said

"You understood him?" asked Fujimaki

"Good Morning everyone." Miyuki said while walking towards her seat

"Good Morning Miyuki" Noda replied

"Miyukichi!"

"what is i—"

*grab*

"Squishy squish.. :3"

"KYAA~!" Miyuki screamed

"OHHH?!" exclaimed the other boys (Including me) in class with synchronization.

"WOW!" said T.K pointing his two index finger at Miyuki and Sekine

"Let go Sekine, everyone is looking."

"No way :3"

*tonk*

"That hurts.."

"Just what are you trying to accomplish eh? Sekine?" Hisako said while blushing

"Hisako-san I'm just playing around."

"Yeah, I know but it's wrong." Hisako's face is still blushing

"Why? Do you want me to play with you too? Hihihi!"

"How unwise"

*tonk*

"IDIOT!"

"Sekine are you ok?" Miyuki asked sekine who is lying on the floor.

"y-y-yes."

"I'm stuck in a room full of idiots." Complained Yurippe.

"HAHAHA! I agree yurippe, we really are stuck in a room full of idiots" I replied

*the others voices can be heard talking with each other*

"What are you talking about Hinata? When i said "I'm stuck in a room full of idiots" I mean that in this room all are idiots except for me. So don't feel special, you are considered as one of those idiots."

"ehh.. hehe.. Is that so? XD" I replied while scratching my head.

*door opens*

"Everyone please be quiet, you are disturbing the other classes."

"EHH?! And who are yo-?" Noda said before turning his head around, then he saw the student council president.

"its the president"

"oh no"

"this is bad"

"she looks pissed"

"eekk"

"hmm?"

Yuri stood up and faced the Student Council President "Ok ok, I got this now go back to your room."

"NOW! Come on you morons take your seat, disobey and you will receive a punishment even painful than death itself." Yuri said.

"When she do that it seems that she is glowing with power and very bright. Oh wait where did that came from as if I saw her doing that for a very .. very long time. *sigh* I think I should go to a psychiatrist and get a check up. What's up with this ideas first its that pink haired girl and now Yuri.. what's happening to me?"

"Actually I also came here to say that Kirito-sensei is absent for today so please make yourself busy and keep quiet." The Student Council President said.

Then she left, everyone is scared of her because it is said that if you disobeyed her she will get you expelled from school. In truth no one really knows her that much she is a complete mystery we believe that she is related to the principal but we are not really sure though.

It's nearly lunchtime, our two instructor is absent 3 hrs of pure nothingness. *sigh* so hungry.

"psst.. Ooyama wanna get lunch?"

"eh? Its not yet time for lunch yet."

"yeah I know, we still have 14 mins.. so wanna go later?"

"sure" replied Ooyama.

There is a noise coming from the hallway.

"OOOORAAA! WHERE IS HE?!"

*opens a door*

"where? Tch wrong.."

*opens a door*

"where?" gaah wrong again"

*opens a door*

"whe-? There you are SENPAI!" Yui suddenly opened the door and leaped towards me.

"Wha-wha—ehh?"

*thud*

"Senpai!"

End


End file.
